


Devil In The Flesh

by hilourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, OT5, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, blowjob, bottom!Louis, rough, slight dubcon idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles: The Hipster<br/>Zayn Malik: The Quiet Art Student<br/>Liam Payne: The Jock<br/>Niall Horan: The Musician<br/>And Louis Tomlinson: The Secret Slut</p><p>or</p><p>louis is dating all four boys without them knowing. when they found out, he's punished</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil In The Flesh

_Harry Styles: The Hispter_

“You know,” Louis begins. “I’m still a bit sore from the other night.” He winks at Harry, lying down on his bed.

“Are you now?” Harry asks with a smirk, fixing the bandana on his head and crawling over to Louis. 

“Mhm. Fucked me good,” Louis replies, running his hands up and down Harry’s biceps. 

“Mm, how about I do it again, then?” Harry asks, leaning in and kissing Louis. 

“I think I’d like that a lot,” Louis whispers, kissing him again. 

Harry pulls Louis’ shirt off and tosses it to the side of his bedroom, landing on top of beanbag. Honestly, who even owns beanbags anymore, Louis thinks. Harry is so odd, but his cock is huge and that curly hair and those moss green eyes make Louis a little bit weak, so he thinks he’ll keep him. 

They kiss lazily for a while. Harry turns on his sex playlist, lots of Artic Monkeys on it, and they undress each other to the beat of Do I Wanna Know. 

Soon, Louis is spread out on his back with his legs spread wide and three of Harry’s long fingers crooked inside of him, twisting and opening him up nimbly.

“Always do this so well, baby,” Louis compliments, his hands laying by his head. “You’re so gentle and good.”

“I take care of my baby,” Harry agrees, kissing him softly, and Louis always had a special soft spot for this boy. 

Harry rolls a condom on, slicking himself with lube and pressing into him slowly, bottoming out. Louis moans, pulling him down into a long kiss. Harry smiles, their teeth clinking softly. 

“Mm, love feeling you inside of me,” Louis mumbles against his lips. 

“Yeah?” Harry mumbles, nipping on his bottom lip. 

“Mhm. You’re so good, always,” Louis drags his fingers down to his shoulders, scraping lightly and feeling Harry’s back tense and relax. 

“Fuck, baby. You’re so tight for my cock,” Harry moans into his neck, rolling his hips in and out slowly, Louis following his rhythm. 

“Yeah? Like my tight little ass?” Louis asks softly into his ear, nails digging down into the dimples near Harry’s spine. 

“So much, baby,” Harry promises, nipping at his collarbone and thrusting deep and slow. Louis always loved sex with Harry, how gentle he was with Louis but still got the job done well. It was always so refreshing. 

They work together perfectly, grinding their hips and stealing soft kisses, soft whimpers falling from Louis’ lips. 

“Oh, baby, baby, I’m getting close,” Louis moans softly, arching his back.

“Yeah? Me too, babe,” Harry murmurs, kissing up his neck and his thrusts becoming sloppier as he gets closer to his release. 

“Give it to me, baby,” Louis begs softly, holding Harry closer. “Oh, god.”

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry groans as he comes hard. Louis isn’t far behind, crying out and spurting white over their stomachs. Louis pulls him in for a sloppy, messy kiss. 

_Zayn Malik: The Quit Art Student_

Meet me in the bathroom? .xxx

Zayn checks his phone during his free period and smirks at his boyfriend’s text. He gets up from the library couch and walks towards the bathroom. Louis is already there, fixing his hair in the mirror. When he hears the door open, he turns and smiles at Zayn.

“Hey,” he greets, walking towards Zayn and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Hey yourself. Need me for something?” Zayn asks, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. 

“No, just your cock in my mouth,” Louis murmurs slowly into Zayn’s ear, kissing right below it. 

“Oh, that’s what this is about, huh?” Zayn says lowly, squeezing Louis’ hips. 

“Yeah, just really needed you. Is that so wrong?” Louis asks innocently, trailing his hand down to Zayn’s groin and gripping him through his jeans. 

“No, ‘s not. Think we can make that happen,” Zayn murmurs, his voice already a bit raspy. 

“Good,” Louis whispers, yanking Zayn into a stall and shutting it behind them. He drops to his knees quickly, smirking up at Zayn before popping the button of his jeans and pushing them down to his knees. “You’re going to make sure you aren’t too loud, baby. Gotta keep this quiet,” he murmurs. “Mm, I love your cock.” He says softly, licking the head obscenely. 

“Yeah?” Zayn asks, his voice higher than normal. He wants to put his hands in Louis hair, but before he even has the chance, Louis is glaring up at him.

“Don’t even think about messing up my hair, Malik.”

Zayn holds his hands in surrender, then balling his hands into fists instead. 

Louis grabs the base of his cock, hanging heavy between his thighs. Louis swipes his thumb against the slit and licks the drop of precome from it. 

“You smell like smoke, babe,” Louis observes, sucking the head into his mouth quickly. 

“Y-yeah, was stressed out about finals,” Zayn breathes, dropping his head against the stall. 

“Mm, nasty habit, baby. Gotta kick that,” Louis says with Zayn’s cock pressed against his lips. 

“S-sorry,” Zayn stutters. 

“Want to come down my throat? Will that make you less stressed?”

“Fuck, Lou. Yeah,” Zayn agrees. 

“Mkay, I’ll make it happen. Just relax, baby. Let me take care of you,” Louis promises, running his free hand up Zayn’s thigh and taking the tip back into his mouth. He forces him down, swallowing around him and flicking his tongue.

“God, just like that. Shit, Louis,” Zayn groans, fisting the material of his own shirt to keep himself from touching Louis. 

Louis is squeezing Zayn’s tightening balls teasingly, rubbing the bottom with his thumb and hallowing out his cheeks. He swallows him down fully, rubbing his nose against Zayn’s stomach and holding it before popping off again. 

“You like it, baby? Like having your cock in my mouth?” Louis asks, pumping Zayn quickly.

“Love it, Lou. Can’t wait to watch you swallow my come,” Zayn moans, trying to push his cock back into Louis’ mouth.

“So desperate today, love,” Louis teases, sucking him back down his throat. 

“Fuck, not going to last much longer like this, baby,” Zayn warns. Louis takes it as a sign to suck in his cheek harder, swallowing around him and swirling his tongue around the sensitive head. “Shit, shit, shit.”

Louis squeezes his balls again with another twirl of his tongue, and Zayn is groaning out his name and coming right down his throat. Louis swallows it all eagerly, not even taking a second to breathe. He pops off and helps Zayn back into his pants wordlessly, zipping him up and standing. 

“Feel better?” Louis asks, putting his dainty hands on Zayn’s shoulders. 

“Much,” Zayn smirks with a kiss. 

_Liam Payne: The Jock_

“You did so great tonight, baby,” Louis praises, straddling Liam’s lap and leaning in for a kiss.

“Mm, probably because you were there as my good luck charm,” Liam smiles, kissing him again and holding his hips. 

“Either way, I think it calls for a celebration,” Louis winks, leaning over Liam and taking his snapback hanging on his bedpost. He puts it on backwards and grins at his boyfriend. “Like it?”

“Christ, Louis. You know you in snapbacks is a weakness for me,” Liam murmurs, kissing his neck a couple of times.

“Yes, I’m fully aware of that,” Louis smirks. “I know exactly how you work, Mr. Payne. Let’s keep this jersey on you, yeah?”

“Yeah, babe. Whatever you want,” Liam agrees, nodding along. Louis smiles, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. Liam holds his hips, licking his lips as he watches. Louis’ pants come off next, falling somewhere next to the bed and his cock bouncing lightly. He gets Liam out of his sweats, pulling his massive cock out. Liam is definitely the biggest cock he’s taken.

“Love your big cock, Li. Love how it fills me up and stretches me open,” Louis murmurs, kissing his hipbone and grabbing a condom. He tears it open with his teeth, putting it into his mouth and rolling it down with his lips slowly. Liam groans at the sight, gripping Louis’ bicep. 

Louis straddles Liam’s lap again once he’s got his own clothes off, smiling down at his boyfriend. “You know, I already fingered myself today.”

“Did you? What were you thinking about?” Liam asks, putting his hands on Louis’ cheeks.

“Your fat cock inside me of,” Louis shrugs. “Kept picturing you sweaty on that field in this jersey and couldn’t help myself.”

“You’re filthy,” Liam murmurs, leaning his head up for a kiss. 

“Saved us some time though,” Louis grins, fitting the tip of Liam’s cock into his hole without warning.

“God, you’re always so fucking tight.”

“Maybe because you’re so big, babe,” Louis smirks, sinking down slowly, biting his lip sensually. “Fuck, baby.”

“You look so hot in my snapback,” Liam comments, rubbing Louis’ hipbones with the pads of his thumbs.

“You look hot in the jersey,” Louis smiles back, letting himself take Liam completely and his jaw falls open. “Shit, Li. Feel so full with you inside of me.”

“Yeah? You love it, though.”

“Mhm. Always love your cock,” Louis drawls out slowly, circling his hips teasingly. Liam groans at that, bucking his hips up. Louis smirks and begins to really ride him, moving his hips up and down at a steady pace, moaning obscenely. Liam’s fingers dig into the swell of his ass, leaving red marks. Louis bounces quickly, digging his nails into Liam’s shoulders, scrunching the material of Liam’s jersey. 

“Fuck, you look so good, baby. Riding my cock like a pornstar, always. My snapback looks so hot on you,” Liam moans, his stomach muscles twitching under his jersey. “I’m close.”

“Yeah, baby? Gonna come already?” Louis pants, dropping his hips quickly. “Me too, shit.”

They kiss roughly, tongues twirling around all over, and Louis is shouting into Liam’s mouth, coming hard between them, Liam not far behind, keeping Louis close to his body as they come down from their post-orgasm highs.

_Niall Horan: The Musician_

“You were so great tonight, baby. Sorry I couldn’t hang around right away, the girls wanted me to tuck them in before I came here,” Louis explains, throwing his arms around Niall’s neck and kissing him. 

“It’s alright. I knew you were there singing along,” Niall grins, pulling Louis closer. 

“Every word, babe,” Louis promises. 

“The whole time I kept thinking about you, ya know,” Niall murmurs. 

“Oh really? What about me?” Louis asks, trailing his finger down Niall’s neck and over his collarbones. 

“You and your arse and eating you out,” Niall whispers in his ear, biting down on his neck. Louis hums in approval at that, squeezing Niall’s shoulders. 

“Want to make that a reality?” Louis whispers into Niall’s ear, rolling it between his teeth. 

“Hell yeah,” Niall grins, pushing his boyfriend onto his bed and getting between his legs. “Want to make you scream my name.”

“Maybe I will if you make me come so hard I see stars,” Louis retorts, always needing the upper hand. 

“Yeah? That a challenge, then, babe?” Niall asks, pulling Louis’ shirt off. 

“Always,” Louis smirks. 

“We’ll see what I can do,” Niall says lowly, getting Louis out of his jeans quickly and tossing them to the floor. 

“Gonna eat my tight hole, baby? You like doing it?” Louis asks, tweaking his own nipple. 

“Love it, Lou. Love how you taste,” Niall replies, kissing his inner thighs teasingly. He stretches Louis’ legs out as far as he can, licking a teasing stripe against his tight hole. His tongue laps around, feeling each ridge. Louis hums in approval, gripping his fattening cock with one hand and Niall’s hair with the other.

“Want you to ruin me, Ni,” Louis instructs, fisting his cock slowly. Niall pushes his tongue in quickly, swirling it around and feeling the velvety walls. Louis grips at his blonde hair, moaning happily. “Yeah, baby. Just like that.”

Niall stabs his tongue in out and quickly, just as though he were fucking him. Louis’ fist moves faster, thumb pressing into his slit. He yanks Niall’s hair, moaning loudly.

“Baby, fuck, I’m getting close,” Louis warns, tossing his head back. Niall always eats Louis like it’s his last meal. Niall knocks Louis’ hand off of his cock, taking it for himself and continues to swirl his tongue around. He nips at Louis’ rim, making him cry out Niall’s name, hot spurts of come coating his chest. Niall smirks, pressing one last kiss to Louis’ stretched hole. 

“That’s my good boy.”

_And Louis Tomlinson: The Secret Slut_

“Hey, you know Louis Tomlinson sent me nudes last night? Wearing lace panties, of all things,” Niall grins at his best friend Josh.

“Woah, dude, he sent them to you? Man, everyone at school would kill for those,” Josh says with wide eyes. 

“I know, it’s sick. He’s a great fuck,” Niall smiles. 

“You guys have done it already?” Josh asks in awe.

“Course, mate. Wouldn’t let that arse go to waste for too long,” Niall winks.  
~  
“Dude, you have no idea how good Louis Tomlinson looks in lace panties,” Liam says to his friend Andy. “He sent me a picture last night and I had to wank right away.”

“What?! Shit, mate, you’re so lucky you get to fuck that. Everyone is insanely jealous, even the straight guys would have a go with him,” Andy laughs, because even though he’s straight, he even knows if Louis gave him the opportunity he would fuck him. No one would turn down that option. 

“I know,” Liam smirks. “I got real lucky.”  
~  
“Mate, can I use your phone quickly? Mine died and I have to text my mum,” Harry’s friend Nick asks at lunch.

“Yeah, go for it,” Harry says, handing over his phone. Nick unlocks it and the first thing that appears is a picture of Louis Tomlinson wearing lace panties, his cock peaking out of the top.

“Dude! What is this?!” Nick screeches. Harry furrows his eyebrow and looks over Nick’s shoulder, his cheeks going pink when he sees the saved photo.

“Shit, sorry,” Harry mumbles, going to take his phone back, but Nick moves it closer to himself.

“Sorry? Don’t be! This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen! He sent this to you?”

“Yeah, last night. He’s a cheeky little shit,” Harry laughs. 

“I’m so jealous. Everyone is, really.”

“Let them be,” Harry grins, taking his phone back.  
~  
Zayn sits at his normal lunch table, sketching something that completely and totally looks nothing like his boyfriend Louis because that would be insane and Zayn is not insane and if the picture happens to have any resemblance, well, it isn’t really his fault because Louis is all he can think of since he sent him that picture last night. 

“Did you hear that Louis Tomlinson sent nudes to Harry Styles, Liam Payne, and Niall Horan? Too bad they didn’t send them around, I would have loved to see that,” Perrie sighs, sitting down next to Zayn. Zayn looks up quickly and he’s suddenly a little dizzy.

“Wait, what? No, he couldn’t have. We’re dating. He sent me that picture last night. Why would he have sent other guys his nudes? Maybe they’re lying,” Zayn shrugs, but he’s mumbling and he’s nervous.

“No, Nick saw it himself. He was in lace panties, right?” Perrie asks, taking a bite from her apple. “I didn’t know you guys were dating! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What? Oh, I don’t know. I forgot, I guess. And yeah, lace panties. Listen, I have to go, alright?” Zayn gets up, grabbing his stuff quickly and walking away.  
~  
Louis isn’t an idiot. Really, he’s not, but everyone makes mistakes and Louis may have might a slight error this time. 

He’s well aware that balancing four boyfriends is a lot of work, but he’s managed for the past four months.

Rule number 1: no public displays of affection. Anyone can see them and run and tell one of the others, so that’s a major no-no. 

Rule number 2: never hang out with any of them during school. As stated in rule number one, someone may see and/or a public display of affection may occur. 

Rule number 3: make sure to spend an equal amount of time with each boyfriend.

Rule number 4: be a damn good liar, which Louis is, so, that takes care of that. 

Rule number 5: always wear a condom. That one is self explanatory, really. 

But hiding become to easy and Louis gets sloppy and sends out nudes to all four of them. Stupid, stupid mistake.  
~  
“Did my boyfriend send you nudes last night?” Zayn corners Harry against his car. Zayn goes for him first, considering he’s the least intimidating with his stupid ripped jeans and bandanas. Honestly, the kid is about as frightening as teddy bear. Zayn thinks he might have a shot at winning a fight against him. Although, now that they’re standing so close, he notices Harry is taller and is more built and shit he should have gone for Niall first. 

“What? No. My boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson, did. That’s it,” Harry holds his hands up in surrender. “I don’t even know who your boyfriend, mate.”

“My boyfriend is Louis Tomlinson, asshole!” Zayn shouts, shoving Harry. 

“No, he’s not. We’ve been dating for four months. You need to chill out,” Harry says calmly, backing up further into the car. “And don’t touch me.”

“Have you been fucking him?!” Zayn cries.

“Obviously, he’s my boyfriend! We aren’t going to sit and play checkers!” Harry yells.

“Boys, boys! What’s going on here?” Liam rushes over, pushing the two of them apart.

“Oh, great, you’re here too! Fantastic! Did Louis Tomlinson send you nudes last night?” Zayn asks angrily.

“Uh,” Liam is taken back. “Yeah, but he’s my boyfriend, so, it’s fine.”

“What?” Harry asks. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Apparently he’s dating all of us,” Zayn answers. “That’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“What? No, Louis and I have been together for four months. He’s my boyfriend,” Liam challenges. 

“Yeah, mate, us too,” Harry rolls his eyes. “Wonderful.”

“Wait, I heard Niall Horan got the nudes too,” Zayn shakes his head.

“What? Niall Horan? Are you kidding me? I go to all of his gigs he plays with his band! I don’t want to have to hate the guy,” Harry groans.

“Oh shut up,” Zayn spits. “Four of us have the same goddamn boyfriend, Styles. That’s kind of a big deal.”

“Let’s find the Irish fucker,” Liam mumbles, stomping away. Zayn and Harry stare at him, unmoving. “Are you idiots coming or not?!”

They find Niall by a wall outside of the school, smoking a joint and strumming his guitar. He looks way too calm for the way the other boys are feeling. 

“Want a hit?” is the first thing Niall asks, offering the bowl.

“What? Oh, no thanks. We actually need to talk to you,” Harry starts. “Zayn?”

“You’re dating Louis Tomlinson?” Zayn asks, crossing his arms. 

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Niall asks, his eyebrows knit together. 

“So am I,” the other three answer in perfect unison. 

“What? No, we’ve been dating for-“

“Four months,” the three answer before Niall can say it. 

“Wait, are you saying Louis is dating all four of us?” Niall asks.

“Yeah, as hard as that is to believe,” Liam grumbles. 

“So, what are we going to do about it?” Niall asks simply, taking another inhale. 

“Well, what can we do?” Harry asks, intrigued. 

“Punish him. Show him what having four boyfriends gets him,” Liam says, his voice dark.

“Wait, what do you mean by punish?” Zayn asks, looking over at Liam.

“I mean we all fuck him to prove a point,” Liam shrugs.

They’re all quiet after, thinking about that idea.

“I’m in,” Harry says, shrugging. 

“Couldn’t hurt,” Niall chirps.

“Zayn?” Liam asks.

“Let’s fucking ruin him,” Zayn growls.

“Where are we going to do this?” Niall asks.

“We can do it at my place,” Liam offers.

“God, no. It probably smells like your jock straps and that isn’t at all arousing,” Zayn shudders at the thought. “What about mine?” 

“I’d rather not die of paint fumes from your spray paint. Thanks, though,” Harry deadpans. “Mine?”

“Oh, right, so I can have a bunch of hipster posters of guys in Ray Bans and cameras around their necks staring at me the whole time. I don’t think so,” Liam retorts.

“Fine, let’s just do it at mine!” Niall shouts to stop the arguing. “Might faintly smell like weed, but that’s calming, right?” 

The other three look at each other and shrug. 

“Yeah, cool.”  
~  
Niall texts Louis to come over that Friday night, and just for good measure, Zayn invites him over the same night, but Louis says yes to Niall first, so tells Zayn he’s got to watch his sisters, which they all know is a lie. 

Niall is the one that answers the door, greeting Louis with a kiss and brings him up to his bedroom. Louis sees his other three boyfriends standing next to the bed shirtless with their arms crossed and Louis knows he’s in deep shit. Niall locks the door behind them and pulls his own shirt off. 

“We know, Louis,” Liam starts off. 

“But…how did you figure it out?” Louis asks in awe, his body trembling slightly from nerves.

“Those nudes you sent us. I heard you sent them to these guys too, so I got to the bottom of this. Surprise,” Zayn says sarcastically. 

“I’m guessing you’re mad,” Louis whispers. 

“Yeah, a little,” Harry says. “But Liam had a great idea. We’re all going to fuck you and give you what you deserve for hiding the four of us behind our backs.”

“You’re what?” Louis’ eyes go wide.

“You heard him, slut,” Niall says, shoving Louis onto the bed. Louis doesn’t argue because honestly, he probably deserves a lot worse than this, but hey, if this is their route of punishment he won’t argue with it. 

“What should we do first?” Zayn asks as they all climb on the bed, getting Louis on his hands and knees. Niall runs his hands over the arch of Louis’ back, making him shiver slightly. 

“Not sure. Harry? What do you think?” Liam turns to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

“Think he should be fucked like the whore he is,” Harry says simply. 

“Would you like to do the honors first, mate?” Niall asks. 

“Definitely,” Harry smiles wickedly, and with the help of the other three, Louis’ clothes are gone quickly. Louis doesn’t dare look at any of them, just keeps his eyes trained on the sheets below.

“You’re finding the thread count of Niall’s sheets very interesting,” Zayn notes, running cool fingers over his bare ass. Louis stays quiet and unmoving, but a hard crack comes down onto Louis’ cheek.

“Zayn was speaking to you, princess,” Liam growls into Louis’ year. Louis swallows, biting the inside of his cheek at the sting. 

“’M sorry,” is all Louis can come up with, because he isn’t really sure what they want him to say. Liam spanks him again, surely leaving a red handprint. 

“Listen to me, you were being a whore, and that’s how we’re going to treat you. That’s how this is going to work, okay?” Liam says harshly. Louis simply nods, head hanging low. “Harry, go ahead and fuck him.”

Harry nods, grabbing lube off of the nightstand and coating his cock. “No prep, princess. You’ve taken plenty of cocks. Surprised you’re still tight after being such a dirty whore, opening your legs for everyone,” he mocks. “No condoms, either, we decided. You want to play dirty, we will.”

Louis simply whimpers, but another hard smack from Liam shuts him up. “Don’t be such a little bitch,” Niall commands. 

Harry grips Louis’ hips tightly, pressing the tip of his cock into his tight hole. Louis cries out, gripping the sheets below.

“Will you shut him up?” Zayn snaps. Liam nods, giving him one more slap before coming up to his face and grabbing his chin. He shoves his cock down his throat quickly with no warning at all.

“You want to be a dirty cockslut, Louis? You like being one? I’ll treat you like a fucking cockslut,” Liam growls, thrusting into his mouth. Louis gags around him, his body trembling already. 

“Don’t gag on him, Louis. We all know how well you take cock. Don’t be a baby about it,” Zayn growls. Harry’s hips slot against Louis’ cheeks quickly, Louis’ tight heat so much to handle. He doesn’t give him much time to adjust before he’s thrusting in harshly, making Louis scream around Liam’s cock. 

“Li, want to fuck him, too? Get both cocks inside of him?” Harry asks, slamming inside of his small hole. Louis squeals around Liam again, and Liam grins wickedly.

“That sounds perfect,” he replies, yanking Louis off of his cock. Harry pulls out, laying on the bed and getting Louis on top of him and forcing him back onto his cock. Liam gets behind him, pressing the head on top of Harry’s cock, pushing in hard and finally squeezing in. Louis sobs out, both cocks so big.

“Zayn, occupy his mouth,” Harry orders. Zayn crawls over and forces his cock down Louis’ throat.

“Suck me off, Louis, just like in the bathroom at school,” Zayn commands.

“You sucked Zayn off in the school bathroom? You’re a filthy whore, Louis,” Niall says. Liam slams into him all the way, letting his cock rub against Harry’s. Louis has tears streaming own his face, Zayn yanking on his hair. 

“Yup, he’s a huge cockslut. So fucking desperate all the time,” Zayn thrusts into his mouth. Niall hums in agreement, laying his head on Harry’s stomach and taking Louis’ cock into his mouth suddenly. Louis cries harder, completely overwhelmed. 

“Make sure Louis is the only one that comes. Want us all to come on his face,” Harry instructs, and the other three agree. Louis feels as though he’s being split in two with Harry and Liam’s massive cocks stretching him open and abusing his prostate. Louis can’t take much more, he’s screaming out and coming all over Harry’s abs. He’s already tired and achy once the aftershock of his orgasm is over, but Harry and Liam are throwing him on top of Zayn, pressing his back flush to Zayn’s chest. Zayn’s cock is filling him quickly, Niall’s shoving in after and Louis is sobbing, his cock soft and his body shaking. 

“No! Shit, ‘s too much!” Louis cries, squeezing his eyes shut as Niall bottoms out right next to Zayn. 

“Don’t be a little bitch, Louis,” Liam warns. “You took it once, you’ll take it again. You got yourself into this, you know.” Harry moves next to Louis, pressing the tip of his cock between his swollen lips while Liam talks, nodding over at him. “You’re the one that can’t be satisfied with just one boyfriend. You need to whore around and grab four all for yourself. I don’t find that very fair, sweetheart.”

“’M so sorry, I won’t do it anymore, Li. Please,” Louis sobs, his body being wrecked over and over.

“It’s too late for the apologizes, Louis. Because now all of us are heartbroken and it wouldn’t be fair for you to only pick one of us,” Liam explains, his hand gripping at Louis’ soft cock, squeezing gently. 

“Shit!” Louis screams, his cock fattening up slightly in Liam’s palm. 

“Look, Li, he’s starting to get hard again,” Niall motions with a smirk, pulling his legs apart farther and plunging his hips. “Always catering to your every fucking wish, Louis, like you’re goddamn puppy dog all the time, when you had three other guys doing the same thing. Selfish, selfish, boy.”

“Niall is right,” Zayn says, gripping Louis’ hips tightly. “You’re so fucking selfish for what you’ve been doing.”

“Oh, oh, fuck,” Louis cries against Harry’s cock. 

“Look at him, he’s close already,” Harry muses, pushing his cock between Louis’ lips and teasing himself, careful not to push himself over the edge too quickly. 

“I know, ‘cause he’s a slut,” Liam reminds him, gripping the base firmly. “Right, Lou?”

Louis can only groan around Harry’s cock in his mouth, tears still spilling down his cheeks. Niall’s thrusts are rough without any mercy, making sure Louis will still feel it in a week’s time. 

“I’m getting close, boys,” Harry warns, squeezing the base of his cock tightly. 

“Me too, fuck,” Zayn curses, definitely leaving bruises on Louis’ hipbones for the next few days. Liam is pumping his own cock while continuing to work at Louis’. Niall pulls out quickly, squeezing his own base.

“Can’t fucking hold it any longer, about to explode,” Niall moans, climbing over to Louis. 

“Go for it, mate. Right on his face,” Liam nods. Niall only needs to fist his cock a couple of times and he’s shouting, long white spurts of come falling over Louis’ sweaty, delicate face. Louis stares at him with wide eyes, Harry’s cock still between his lips and down his throat. 

Zayn jerks Louis’ body, trying to get him to come again. With Liam’s palm rubbing over him and his thumb pressing down on the head, Louis doesn’t last long and comes right into his hand. Zayn pulls out softly, laying Louis on his back and straddling his chest.

“You’re so fucking pretty with come on your face and a cock in your mouth. You probably always wanted this, didn’t you?” Zayn says lowly, his orgasm getting closer each time he fists his cock. Louis’ eyes close and Zayn is coming, squirting onto Louis’ cheeks and eyelashes. “Yeah, look at you.”

“Fuck, can’t wait anymore,” Harry growls, yanking Louis off of his cock and jerking himself off to his orgasm, groaning loudly and dumping a third load onto Louis’ face. Louis gasps, semen dripping near his nose and between his lips. 

“Make this one count, Liam,” Zayn says with a smirk, and Liam grins wolfishly. 

“Always.”

Zayn moves off of Louis, allowing Liam to take his place. Liam’s hand works quickly, smirking down at Louis.

“Look at you, all this come on your face and ready for more. You’d let anyone fuck you, wouldn’t you? You’d begged to be ruined, maybe even get a fifth boyfriend because you’re such a whore. I’ll show you who owns you, Louis,” Liam growls, biting his lip and letting go, white ribbons cover all over Louis’ already drenched face.

“Fuck, look at him,” Liam grins. “So filthy, right, baby?”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, his voice small.

“You loved that, didn’t you?” Niall asks, scraping off a glob and feeding it to Louis. Louis nods, sucking his fingers clean. Harry is the next to speak. 

“Alright, now, who’s gonna get to keep him?”


End file.
